


anatomy of jealousy

by jnkslave



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A Mix of Degradation and Praising, Basically Angry Sex, But Also Make Up Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnkslave/pseuds/jnkslave
Summary: You hadn't talked to Jennie all afternoon and you weren't planning on doing it all night after that ridiculous scene of jealousy she had at your sister's birthday party.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader, Jennie Kim/You, jennie kim/female reader
Kudos: 40





	anatomy of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically porn also english its not my first language etc thank you for reading :)

I haven't talked to Jennie all afternoon and I wasn't planning on doing it all night after that ridiculous scene of jealousy she had at my sister's birthday party. We had a small argument when we got home but she failed to recognize how unnecessary her behaviour had been, so I decided to stop talking to her for the rest of the day. 

Walking around the kitchen, I hadn't even changed my clothes as my mind wandered around the previous events of that evening. 

_I was caught off guard when my girlfriend rested her chin on my shoulder and her grip on my waist was surprisingly tight. ''Why does he keep looking at you like that?'' She whispered, her voice low and dark._

_''Who?''_

_''Your sister's co-worker.'' She quickly answered. ''He's been acting like a real creep checking you out since you got here. What's his problem?''_

_I shrugged my shoulders. ''I don't know, he's kinda weird. Just don't pay attention to him, I don't even know why my sister invited him''._

_I turned my eyes at her when she didn't answer and found her making a deadly, threatening eye contact with the guy. Almost founding it funny, I laughed it off. I wasn't even into guys, so I didn't understand why she was so upset. Not to mention the fact that I only had eyes for her. ''Jennie,'' I called her. ''Are you for real? I told you to ignore him. Seriously, baby, I'll tell my sister to never invite him again, ok?''_

_She didn't seem convinced, but instead grabbed my face so possessively and so surprisingly demanding it made me moan when she pressed her lips into mine. It wasn't a simple see-you-later kiss, it was more of a not so innocent kiss; her tongue entered my mouth roughly and her hand grabbed my hair. I knew what she was doing when she broke the kiss and smiled at me from my back, letting go of my waist as she kissed my cheek sweetly and I felt her hand traveling to my butt and giving it a soft squeeze through my miniskirt before smacking it and walking away._

_I gulped and took a sip of the champagne I was holding in my hands. I was sure my cheeks were red when I sat down. The dude, to my displeasure, was still looking at me, only this time more intensely._

The rest of the evening was kind of blurry, I can only recall this weird guy keeping his eyes on me until he decided to talk to me, which was, of fucking course, a terrible idea. After that, I can only remember a not so subtle flirting coming from him and Jennie throwing her wine at him after he had told her he thought we were making out just to turn him on. He had no idea we were dating. 

It was quite a scene. I was so ashamed I wanted to open a hole in the ground and disappear into it. My girlfriend didn't scream at him, though, but the action alone of throwing her drink at him was scandalous, not to mention she had called him things such as ''pathetic virgin'' and other insults I forgot.

_''How can you say it was unnecessry?'' We were driving back home and she sounded so frustrated as her hands held the wheel. ''He was undressing you with his eyes! Apart from the fact that I don't appreciate other people eye-fucking my girlfriend, it's just creepy and disrespectful to look at somebody you don't know like that.''_

_''You still didn't have to throw your drink at him.''_

_''He was flirting with you!''_

_''He didn't know we were dating!'' I yelled, starting to get angrier at her._

_''Well, now he does.''_

_She had told me to not be mad at her when we got home and we argued again, but she still didn't apologize and I was still fucking mad at her, which caused her to be angry at me too._

It had been about two hours and we still hadn't spoken. I just wanted to make some tea, take a warm bath and then go to bed. I leaned over the kitchen counter and looked for the chamomile tea I drink every night before bed. When I was about to prepare the tea, I felt two familiar hands wrapping around my waist from behind and a hot breath against my neck. She grabbed me tightly, pressing my bottom to her front, and started planting small kisses on my neck and hair. She moved my hair to the side and rested her head on my shoulder. ''Hm, you still mad at me?'' Her warm breath traveled straight to my ear.

I didn't answer and that was the only answered she needed. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me, surprised by my lack of response, something she wasn't used to. ''You're not talking to me?'' Her voice sounded so low and husky it went straight to my core. After she said this, before I could even process that, I felt her hands around my waist tighten even more, trapping me in and pressing me even more against her to the point I could barely breathe. My ass was so deliciously pressed to her pelvis I almost groaned, wanting to grind against her. She kept kissing my neck, now more sloppily until she reached the spot behind my ear and licked there. 

"Talk to me.'' She whispered before kissing my ear, sounding sweet and bossy at the same time. 

I felt my legs starting to become wobbly. Just when I thought Jennie would eventually give up and leave me alone, she grabbed my hips a little bit rougher than usual and pushed me even more against the counter, her front pressing even harder against my ass as her hands went to grab my breasts through my sweater, squeezing hard as I heard an almost savage groan coming out of her lips against my ear. I opened my mouth and started to grind against her pelvis unconsciously. 

"You may not speak to me, but your body is doing it for you. It responds to me so well, so obediently.'' I whimpered at her words, my hands holding the edge of the counter to support myself even though I knew she wouldn't let me fall, because I didn't trust my legs at all. 

I couldn't stand how right she was. I knew I could stop this, I could turn around and tell her to stop this and have a mature conversation like two adults. A part of me was telling me to solve this like a grown up woman, but another part of me just wanted her to take me. I was too horny to see things clearly, I was burning up inside and I knew I would go insane if she didn't take me right there. No matter how much I told myself to stop this, I just wasn't strong enough to not let her have her way with me. 

I was still grinding against her while her hands were playing with my breasts and she was leaving hickies all over my neck and shoulders. Although I usually tell her to only leave hickies on my breasts or thighs, where nobody else can spot them, I felt a rush of excitement this time at the thought of her marks all over my neck and shoulders. I wanted her to own me and claim me and mark me.

My head was tilted forward, for my body was weak and I was completely at her mercy at this point, and I couldn't suppress the strangled moan that left my throat when I felt her hands grab my hair roughly and attacking my neck like a savage. She pulled my hair as she groaned and bit me, softly at first and then she bit hard, making me cry out. She was sucking and sinking her teeth into me in an animalistic way, not letting go of the tight grip in my hair. She repeated the same action a few times: she sucked on my sweet spot so hard until it turned into a purple mark, then her teeth would sink into me and bite hard until she let go of my skin and licked it lewdly to soften the bruise.

Using the hand that was grabbing my hair possessively, she turned my head to the side slowly so my gaze would meet hers and we kissed messily. I was so gone; my hair was messy and my cheeks were burning up, my eyes were watery and I could barely stand. I was whimpering against her mouth but she was swallowing my sounds while her other hand was still squeezing my breasts. She started kissing around my lips, first my cheeks and then my jaw, and then returned to my mouth after I was already missing her lips and tongue on me. She smiled when I whined like a baby against her mouth when she tightened the grip on my hair, grabbing it rougher and pulling me closer to her. And then she kissed me harder, hungrier and more savagely until we were both out of breath and I was so close even though she had barely touched me. 

Her lips left mine, but my mouth remained half-open and her tongue started rubbing against mine and licking around my mouth. With my eyes half-closed, I threw my head back until it was almost under her jaw, and opened my mouth again, sticking my tongue out a bit and begging her with my eyes. She understood immediately, she knew me like the back of her hand, knew exactly how I liked being fucked. Grabbing my jaw with her hand, she forced my mouth open a bit more and leaned towards me, spitting in my mouth. She let the spit slip from her mouth to mine slowly and I swallowed it submissively. 

My legs gave up for a moment but her hands quickly held my waist and my face was facing the counter once again. I didn't know how much longer I could take, the heartbeat between my legs was so potent I was literally aching for her, my underwear was glued to me and it was wet and sticky. I was soaked for her but I felt so frustratingly empty it hurt. I needed her inside so bad I hadn't realized I was complaining through small keens and grinding my ass against her. 

''Hm, what's wrong?'' She asked huskily, making fun of me.

Instead of answering, I grinded my ass harder against her pelvis, making myself even more desperate and making her groan in a way it made me wetter. ''Stop doing that, or else I'll spank that pretty ass of yours 'til I leave it cherry red and you can't sit for a week. Is that what you want?'' She knew the answer was yes, but before I could continue doing it, she kissed me again and I moaned into her. I kept moaning when our lips parted, looking for her mouth again. 

''Shh.'' She said demandingly. ''Be quiet, you're in no place to complain. You decide to ignore me and not speak to me but still want me to bend you over this counter and fuck you?'' 

Her words sounded so raw they made me whimper. I knew this was coming from the beginning and I couldn't wait any longer. I was aware of how much she liked taking me from behind, whether she would bend me over and stick her fingers inside of me, put her mouth on me or use any of her favourites toys on me. I couldn't deny the fact that it was probably my favourite position, even though I never told her, the thought of offering myself for her to use me like that sent shivers down my spine. 

I was too distracted with my own thoughts I hadn't realized she had grabbed my face and told me to open my mouth. Even though I was confused, I obeyed without question and my eyes immediately closed when I felt two of her fingers go inside my mouth. I moaned and sucked on them like a newborn would suck on a pacifier. My hands went up automatically and I grabbed her hand, holding it in a way it was almost endearing, while she started to move her fingers in and out of my mouth sloppily. 

''That's it, good girl.'' I whined at the praise and sucked harder, causing her to thrust them in and out of my mouth faster, basically fucking my mouth. I choked on them a few times as they reached my throat roughly, my saliva coating them and my eyes closed from the pleasure. It was gross and nasty, the way she was still grabbing my jaw as her two fingers went in and out of my mouth, making me choke on them every time they crashed against my throat. She slowed down her movements and slowly her fingers started to leave my mouth, leaving trails of saliva between them and my lips, but my hands held them still and I started sucking all of her fingers, starting from her thumb until I had them all in my mouth and then I pressed her palm against me, sucking and kissing her whole hand. I was so lost in myself I hadn't realized I was grinding against her again while I was basically making out with her hand.

I heard Jennie let out a mocking but soft laugh behind me as she started to kiss my hair. She pulled her hand away from my mouth, wet and coated in my saliva and reached for my breasts, only this time from underneath my sweater. I moaned when her wet fingers played with my nipples and squeezed hard. My thighs were pressed together so hard I felt numb, my walls were clenching around nothing and I was getting more desperate each second. 

''You want me to bend you over the counter and fuck you hard?'' I nodded at her desperately, swallowing hard and not trusting my voice enough to answer. 

''Say it. Use your voice, baby.''

''Please,'' I cried out, my eyes watery and my voice so broken I was ashamed of myself. ''I want you so bad, I need you right now.''

''Good kitten. That's all you needed to say. Now bend over for me.'' 

I didn't need to be told twice, I bent over even before she had finished the sentence. I let my body rest against the counter, turning my head to the side and feeling the coldness against my cheek. Jennie pushed me roughly with her hand against the counter, helping me arch my back properly but I arched it even more, feeling my back hurt a bit but now my ass was in full display for her, giving her a better access. Since I was still wearing my mini plaid skirt, she just pushed it up a little bit and saw the wet patch on my underwear. I even swear I felt a warm liquid running down my inner thigh and grew more desperate. 

Becoming impatient, I wiggled my ass for her to do something and that's when I choked as her hand hit one of my asscheeks really hard. My head fell and hit the counter as I felt a single tear forming at the corner of my eye. I could feel my ass burning and then she did it again, rougher and harder each time, making me cry out and jump. It hurt so good, it felt so painfully good. She would stop and squeeze my buttcheeks sometimes, grabbing them with both hands and then she hit me again. I was sure I was leaking at this point, I felt it running down my thighs just like I felt my butt numb while she kept spanking me 'til my ass was completely red. 

I knew she was unloading all of her rage in me, fucking me with a mix of jealousy, possessiveness and anger for what had happened and for not talking to her. 

I buried my head between my hands when her hand rubbed against my underwear, teasing my entrance with a finger and then reaching for my clit. She barely moved, but forced my thighs more open while she squeezed my butt. I was waiting for her to move my panties to the side, but her hands kept creeping around, barely pressing around me. I started moving slowly, for I barely had the energy to do something, and grinded against her hand. I cried out loud when her hand gave my pussy a slap and my legs started to tremble. This time, her finger pressed a bit against my clit through my panties and tears were running down my cheeks. I was about to warn her I would come if she did that again but I had no time to do such thing, because her finger was already pressed against my clit once again, this time much harder, as she gave me one final spank that resonated throughout the house. I came so hard I felt myself almost going unconscious, clenching around nothing and my mouth open in a silent scream. She knew I was coming and kept rubbing my clit in circles to get me through my orgasm. 

I couldn't stop whimpering as she rubbed my buttcheeks. I was very sore and sensitive, but so frustrated I wanted to yell at her but two of her fingers were teasing my entrance before I could. Without a warning, she pushed my panties to the side and plunged two fingers into my hole and I knew my walls had welcomed her warmly when she groaned. I was still recovering from my orgasm and I was sore, so I rolled my eyes as she started moving her fingers, slowly at first. 

''Fuck, you're so tight.'' She whispered and then I felt a third finger entering me, filling me up and stretching me out. I moaned and adjusted myself to her. She pulled my hair from behind and lifted up my head, leaning towards me, her breath hitting my shoulders as she kissed my neck like a hungry animal. ''You're so wet, so warm and tight. You feel so fucking good.''

''Please, kiss me.'' I managed to say between moans and whines. 

Jennie happily obeyed. She kissed me so intensely and passionately as she started thrusting her fingers into my hole harder and faster. She was fucking me rough and mercilessly and my whole body was moving with her thrusts, my walls swallowing her in so intimately my eyes rolled back into my head. I thought I was gonna pass out when she started hitting my g-spot harder every time, making me whimper louder than ever. The hand that was fisting my hair went inside my sweater and grabbed one of my tits roughly, squeezing it. 

She would stick her fingers out sometimes for a few seconds and rub them against my entrance, loving how frustrated and desperate I became when she did that, moving against her hand and begging her to enter me again. She would kiss me to silence my complaints and teased me for a few seconds more, pressing a finger against my hole but not plunging it inside until I couldn't take it any longer and then she would enter me once again, filling me with three fingers and hitting my sweet spot 'til I was seeing stars. 

I could hear the wet, obscene noises coming from my wetness mixing up with my crying and whimpers. Each time she went in and out of me I was about to fall apart, lost in the feeling of having her deep inside me. I was taking her so well it made her feel like an animal preying on its victim, groaning and fucking me like a savage. 

My walls were clenching desperately at her and she could feel it; she knew I was very close so she was pounding at a quick, rough but delicious pace, hitting my g-spot each time and sometimes taking her fingers out and then pulling them inside again immediately, fucking me harder. 

She started kissing my cheeks, which were wet because of the tears running down my eyes.

''Who do you belong to?'' She groaned against my ear, her voice low and husky.

''You!'' I cried out immediately, feeling her thrusts get rougher with my answer. ''I belong to you. Fuck!'' She was completely ramming my guts like she wanted to break me in half. In, out, in, out. ''So...Good...So...Fucking...Good.''

I was babbling incoherent things as she brought me to my edge. I came hard with a strangled whine, whimpering her name like a lost kitten. She was kissing me messily throughout my orgasm, groaning against my mouth when my walls started to swallow and trap her in, consuming her as she fucked me, her last thrusts being deep and intense. She kept kissing me, still inside me, but not moving.

Wiping away the tears from my cheeks, she started to withdraw and I moaned at the emptiness I felt once she left my insides. Licking her fingers clean, she held me tightly and helped me stand up, but I couldn't support my own weight. ''Cannot walk.'' I said under my breath, sounding like a child. 

Kissing me tenderly on the mouth one last time, she helped me climb her and carried me. ''Let's clean you up.'' She said while my head rested on her shoulder.


End file.
